Another Chance
by Kaitou Riku
Summary: Usagi's already complicated life change even more, when she is given a chance to change the past and alter her future. But she must to avoid her past self to save her future...


**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Sailor Moon; I mean you should all know that by now…

**A/N:** This story takes place after Sailor Venus makes her first appearance and saves the senshi's butts, but before Usagi finds out that she is the Moon Princess and Mamoru is Prince Endyimon. AND Zoisite is a male. Sorry for all of those who like him better as a female… Note, this is the _rewritten _version!

**Chapter 1: _Arrival of Venus_**

"Are you the Moon Princess we are looking for?" asked Sailor Moon as she watched the new sailor who had waist length blonde hair that was pulled back by a bright red bow slowly remove a frilly red mask that hid her sapphire blue eyes.

"No, I am a senshi like you, to protect the princess," replied Sailor Venus, tossing the mask aside and flipping the lush mass of golden strands over one shoulder like a model. Sailor Moon's eyes grew wide as she watched each elegant move be performed by her heroine, stars forming in her big eyes.

"Sailor Venus and I, Artemis have been tracking down the enemy for sometime," explained the white cat with a yellow crescent moon on his forehead, in an intelligent tone, "We have to go and tracked down a lead, so we'll meet you at the temple tomorrow."

Venus cocked her head with a smile, "See ya guys later," she shouted as she jumped into the hair and ran off with the white cat.

"She seems like she's in a hurry," noted the tallest female in her butch-like-voice.

"She was most like rude," commented the girl next to the 'butch' in a mature but annoyed tone of voice, "I can't believe she just left us like that? Can you, Makoto?" The butch-girl whose name did happen to be Makoto shrugged, not really caring that the girl seemed rude to Rei, _actually_ everyone who left _without_ Rei's permission, _was_ rude in Rei's book.

"Artemis… That's a female name!" gasped the final girl who had a frail and thin appearance that matched her gentle and whispery voice.

"Queen Beryl, why did you make us retreat? We could have won," asked a slim male who twirled his curly honey brown hair irritated as he and a white hair man, matching the long hair fashion, stood in front of the fiery red hair queen.

"My master told me not to kill Tuxedo Kamen," replied Queen Beryl in a level voice, giving a cold stare at her two remaining generals, "Plus we are going to bring him onto our side."

Zoisite opened his mouth to protest, but a voice piped up before he could say anything.

"That isn't a good idea," came a taunting voice from the shadows. Beryl stirred slightly in her throne at the sound.

"Who's there? Show yourself," demanded Kunzite.

A female stepped out of the shadows that decorated the cave in the latest fashion of evil, darkness, cobwebs, and evil aura – the most popular today. The female wore a dress that contained a shade of dark blood. Her hair was piled upon her head in the strangest fashion that would beat Princess Leia's hairstyles from Star Wars.

"Another of those senshi!" Zoisite jumped to conclusions at the sight. Ever since the fight with the senshi, he was paranoid of them finding this place.

"Another!? Me part of their little group? No, I am a loner and a forbidden senshi, I was banished by Queen Selenity during Silver Millennium because of my love of creating chaos and disorder," explained the woman in a appalled tone, "I am the Sailor whose name shall not be spoken until the Chaos has been released."

"Why do you think my plan won't work?" questioned Beryl, her orange eyes flicker with rage, ignoring the introduction that failed to capture her interest.

"Because the sailor senshi will defeat you as they did in the past," stated the sailor in a matter-of-fact tone, "And this time, you won't come back." Her eyes glinted, making Beryl feel uncomfortable around this woman.

"She is lying," said Kunzite, "Once we have a hold of the ginzuishou, we can destroy those scouts!"

"That's your problem," said the woman with a wicked grin, "You'll never get a hold of the ginzuishou, the senshi will and the Moon Princess will destroy you with it."

Queen Beryl studied the woman facing her for a moment. Why would this sailor want to help her? Wasn't she a sailor of love and justice? As if reading Beryl's thoughts, the woman spoke up.

"I gave up the 'fighting for love and justice' thing centuries ago. I hate Queen Selenity and that relative of her's… Sailor Galaxia, for imprisoning me in this time period and destroying my powers so I can't use them. I want revenge on her and you're the only one who can do it," said the woman with rage showing in her eyes, "I can send you back 1000 years ago, to Silver Millennium and you can correct you mistake and take a hold of the ginzuishou." Her voice echoed through the quiet room, bring upon the dramatic effect she was looking for.

"I thought you said you lost your powers and couldn't use them?" said Beryl with a raised eyebrow, proving that she had the 'gift of intellegence'.

"I said I lost my powers and _I_ wasn't able to use them, but I never said _anyone _else could use them," snapped the woman in a touchy tone as she pulled out a black flower. Tossing it into the air, she started to chant in a bizarre language as Beryl stood up, motioning she would accept the offer and destroy her enemy.

A hallow voice began to echo in a rhyming way, proving that poetry and magic should _never_ be one.

- - - - - -

"I wonder why it's so dark outside," thought Usagi as she looked at her bedroom window.

- - - - -

"_I commanded your scared power to come to me."_

- - - - -

"It's really unusual that it's getting dark so quick," thought Ami to herself as she walked down a street as the sky blackened.

- - - - -

"_Lord of Chaos please hear my plea."_

- - - - -

"Something evil is happening," thought Rei as she looked up at the sky, "I can feel it."

- - - - -

"_Send her back into the past."_

- - - - -

"This darkness is really starting to creep me out," said Makoto as she looked outside.

- - - -

"So she can change her destiny and revise the future fast." 

- - - - - -

"Artemis, what's going on?" asked Minako as she and Artemis looked up at the sky.

"The enemy… or the world is coming to an end." "Artemis, that isn't funny!"

- - - - -

A mini storm like cloud had gathered in the chamber. Kunzite and Zoisite gazed up at it in awe. A large blast of wind shot down from the cloud and encircled Beryl. The Golden Apple shone even brighter as Beryl began to fade away and disappear into the past.

- - - - - -

All around Juuban the sky slowly began to clear up. At the Hikawa Shrine, three girls and one cat were gathered.

One girl had short blue hair and matching blue eyes. She wore a white and blue school uniform and had a small blue laptop computer in her hand. Next to her was a raven-haired girl who wore white and red temple robes. The third girl was the tallest. Brown hair and green eyes shone as she leaned against a wall. The black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead sat on the ground, listening to the girls' chatter.

"Usagi isn't a sailor senshi, she's a failure senshi," said the raven haired girl Hino Rei as she crossed her arms, "She's late again!"

"Rei-chan, calm down," said the tall brunette, Kino Makoto, "Usagi-chan is probably just getting out of detention."

"Mako-chan is right," said the blue haired girl, Mizuno Ami, "Usagi should be here soon."

"Excuse me," came a bubbly voice, bursting everyone's bubble (sorry, couldn't resist the pun). Everyone turned to see a blonde standing there. She wore a blue, white with a red bow school uniform. Her blonde hair was past her waist and tied back with a bright red bow. A white cat with a yellow crescent moon on its forehead stood by her heels.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Rei as she stared at the girl, forgetting the rule 'never stare at others' in her How To Become A Lady in 10 Simple Steps.

"I'm Aino Minako or Sailor Venus," said the girl stepping forward, "You're Sailor Mars, right?"

Rei nodded dumbly, amazed by the girl who had just happened to guess her true identity. Ami and Mako introduced themselves too.

**Meanwhile:**

Usagi streaked down the sidewalk, "Oh man! I'm late! Rei is gonna kill me!"

A foggy edged vision of Rei giving one of her famous speeches formed in her head. _Usagi! Odango Atama!! Why can't you ever be on time? If you late one more time, I'm gonna mash your stupid odangos!_

Usagi shuttered at the thought of Rei using her powers to hurt her. She would never…or would she? Usagi quickened her pace.

Ahead of her, Usagi could see a figure walking slowly as if hurt. He was wearing an olive green jacket and…Usagi went up to him and hit him on the back.

"Owww!" shouted Mamoru turning to see Usagi who quickly lied that there had been a bee on his back.

Mamoru smiled and said, "You're always very energetic."

Usagi felt her blood boiling; he was trying to insult her again! Couldn't he just be nice to her once? "Stay that way forever. Bye.."

With that Mamoru slowly walked away, leaving Usagi staring after him, still trying to grasp the transition between rude jerk to not-so-bad-of-a-guy. "Why did he just tell me to do that?" Usagi pondered as she held up her hand due to the fact she felt it was dirty… and she was right because a red substance had stained her hand.

- - - - -

In a different dimension a woman with dark green hair walked down a long hallway until she reached a large metal door. Pushing it open slowly, the woman stepped inside to a gloomy room filled with the riches of earth. Her heels clicked against the floor as she made her way toward the center of the room.

"So," she said aloud closing her eyes, "It seems the enemy has decided to use Beryl to do their bidding. This is not good. But of course two can play at this game."

"Uranus, Neptune, Saturn – it is too early for you to awake," the woman spoke again, "I will stop her from destroying the future, by sending the recantations of the White Moon Kingdom into the past too."

The girl opened her eyes slowly, revealing some dark garnet eyes. _I will not let chaos and disorder destroy this planet._

- - - - - -

Mamoru walked slowly through the park. The injury that Zoisite had given him in their last encounter was hurting more than he expected.

"_Mamoru."_

Mamoru stopped suddenly at the sound of his name. Turning around he saw Usagi.

"Why are you following me?" he asked.

Usagi held up her hand that was covered in blood, "Cause you're hurt and I doubt that happened in karate class."

Before Mamoru could say anything, the voice called out again, _"Mamoru. Usagi."_

Usagi spun around, but no one was there. She turned back to Mamoru.

"Who's saying our names?" she asked the older boy.

Mamoru shrugged, "I have no clue. Whoever it was has been calling out my name for a while, Odango Atama."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Usagi!" shouted Usagi hating that smug look on Mamoru's face, "Or is you're brain too small to comprehend that?"

"I know you're name," said Mamoru in a teasing tone, "It's Odango Atama, like you hair!"

"I've had-" started Usagi, but a loud noise interrupted her.

A figure appeared in the shadows, behind them. Mamoru spun around, ready to face whatever it was.

"Stay back, Usagi," he warned, "I won't let you get hurt!"

Out of his coat pocket he took out a red rose. Usagi noticed it and gaped. She took a closer look at Mamoru, now even more, he reminded her of Tuxedo Kamen. She smiled at the thought of her caped rescuer.

Mamoru threw the rose at the shadow but a surge of energy hit it back. Usagi gasped, was that the enemy? If it was, she and Mamoru were in big trouble. But, Sailor Moon could get them out of this. Placing her hand on her brooch, she made a quick decision. Throwing her hand into the air, she shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!"

A swirl of tye dye color spun around Usagi as her school uniform melted away, becoming her sailor suit. Her accessories soon followed after her outfit appeared.

Mamoru gasped in surprise as he found his crush, Sailor Moon is the klutzy girl he teased so much.

"No way, Usagi is Sailor Moon!" he thought as the bright light of Sailor Moon's transformation faded away.

Taking off her tiara, she did a backwards hand throw as she shouted, "MOON TIARA ACTION!"

The golden headband was about to hit the shadow when the same attack return it back. Sailor Moon raised her hand and caught the tiara and put it back on her forehead.

Mamoru, who was still shocked by finding out Sailor Moon's true identity, manage to overcome it. Taking out a red rose he held it up.

"You're not the only one with another identity, Usagi," said Mamoru holding up a rose.

With a swirl of colors and patterns, Mamoru's clothes transformed into a slick black tuxedo, matching top hat and cape, and a white mask.

Sailor Moon gasped, "Cranky, old Mamoru, my dream hunk? This is going to take some getting use to."

The shadow began to move closer to Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon.

"SHABON SPRAY!" shouted Sailor Mercury as bubbles filled the area, confusing everyone.

"FIRE SOUL!" shouted Sailor Mars as she released a blast of fire.

"SUPREME THUNDER!" shouted Sailor Jupiter as her tiara release a powerful wave of electricity.

"CRESENT BEAM!" shouted Venus as the crescent moons on her index finger turned into a laser.

Another attack came from the shadow, stopping Jupiter and Venus's attack, followed by a shield, stopping Mars's attack. Out of the shadows, a woman with green hair and garnet eyes appeared, holding a staff in both hands.

"Please, I do not wish to fight you," she said.

"Who are you and why did you attack us?" asked Sailor Mars looking at the woman with suspicion.

"I only did it to protect myself from you're attacks, Rei," replied the woman.

Mars's face became a green color as she tried to recover from the surprise.

"I know all of your names," said the woman, "Ami, Sailor Mercury, Makoto, Jupiter, Minako, Venus and of course I remember you two, Luna and Artemis."

"How do you know about us?" asked Luna.

The woman smiled, "I remember you both from the Moon Kingdom, we have met several times, but my duty forces me be away from the moon."

A sad smile appeared on the woman's face, but was quickly replaced with a serious expression, "I have come here for you're help. The past is changing and the future of Earth and the rest of the Solar System is dim, unless you can stop her."

"Who?" asked Artemis.

"The one who destroyed the future of the Princess," replied the woman, "You must stop her, I will send you back into the past."

Holding her staff up towards the sky, she made a motion like turning a key and the sky began to grow dark.

"It is you're only chance to stop her," said the woman, "With my power, I will allow you to change the past!"

"Change the past?" repeated Sailor Moon in confusion.

The woman nodded and threw something to Sailor Moon, "I have a feeling you'll meet my past self. Give this to her and tell her Sailor Pluto sent you to change the past. She'll understand."

Sailor Moon looked at the object in her hand. It was a smooth crystal key with a ribbon around the hole. Before she could say anything the girl disappeared as the light took the Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen and Luna and Artemis into the past.

Sailor Pluto stared up at the sky, "Good luck, Usagi-chan. It is time for you're past and future to be revealed."

**A/N:** Okay, do you think this is good? Should I continue or just stop it?


End file.
